A Spooktacular Proposal
by shiki94
Summary: With the month of October comes Halloween. But for Cody Rhodes, it brings upon the day of when he sets out to take one of the biggest steps he's taken in his life. Cody Rhodes x OC romance. Rated T for possible swearing in Part 2 of the two-shot.
1. Planning and Worrying

**Hey, guys. This is shiki94, and here I am with something sweet for the glorious month of October and for Halloween later this month, too. Now, why is this sweet, you might ask? Well, to go back to the title, this is a two-shot fic that involves a *sing-songy voice* marriage proposal. My character tags have more than likely given away who this is centering around, so I don't think I need to make a big deal about it up here. I'll just let the story speak for itself. All of this being said, to those that read this, I hope you all enjoy this. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers used in this story. They are the property of themselves and the promotions they wrestle for, said promotion mainly being TNA/Impact Wrestling. I only own my OC Alex Hardy, her and Cody's daughter Isabelle (nicknamed Izzy) Hardy, and the ideas going into this. Also, I should mention that the Mary mentioned in the first part and will appear in the second part is Mary Williams, OC of my good friend and fellow writer StarshineGoomba, who is quite curious about just what lies in this two-shot.)**

Scrolling through the pictures on the website he was currently browsing on his phone, Cody Rhodes let out an annoyed groan as he just couldn't seem to make up his mind on what to get. _'They always seem to make this look so easy in movies and some TV shows, so why can't I decide?'_

Looking away from the TV and the episode of We Bare Bears that was currently playing, one year old Isabelle Hardy asked "Da'? Wha' you doin'?"

Looking up from his phone to where his daughter was sitting, Cody said "Nothing much, darlin'. I was just looking at something I want to get Mommy for her birthday."

"I see?" Isabelle asked, curious about what it was that her father was looking at.

Letting out a chuckle at the toddler's adorable curiosity, Cody said "Sure. Come on over, and I'll show you." Picking up Isabelle after she had toddled over to him and he sat her in his lap, Cody held his phone so that the toddler could see just what he was looking at. And what Cody was looking at was a website that sold wedding rings, as he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend of four years, Alex Hardy. "I'm thinking about getting Mommy something like one of these to wear. What do you think?"

"Ooh. Pre''y," Isabelle said, mostly just noticing how shiny the rings all looked.

Chuckling again at Isabelle's comment, Cody said "Yeah, they are all pretty. And I'm sure Mommy will like any one of these."

"Mommy like!" Isabelle chirped.

"I know she will. Now, you can't let anyone know about this, Izzy. So, promise that this will be our secret, okay?" Cody asked.

"Mmhmm!" Isabelle nodded. "Sec'et!"

"That's my girl." Cody smiled as he planted a kiss on Isabelle's forehead, which the toddler giggled at. Sitting back on the couch as he watched the cartoon with Isabelle, Cody went back to looking at the page of rings he was still on as he looked at more in the hopes of finding one in a style that Alex would hopefully like. _'I just don't want to screw any of this up. I know that in hindsight, it's not the ring that's the most important thing when it comes to proposing to the one you love. I just want it to be something that Alex will love herself.'_

...

Over the days leading to Halloween and to her 24th birthday, Alex had been noticing that Cody was acting a bit weird. ...Well, weird in relation to how things had been around the Hardy estate as of late.

"Dear Sister Alexis. You needn't worry too much about young Cody. He is simply getting in the mood for one of the most glorious days of the year," Matt said, picking up one of the Halloween decorations that lined the outside of the house Alex and their other siblings lived in with their dad. Turning to look at his sister, Matt said "This is an extraordinary jack-o'-lantern, wouldn't you agree?"

Trying her hardest not to laugh at what her oldest brother was saying, Alex hung a paper ghost from one of the trees in front of the house. "Matthew, for as much as I'm sure most people would _love_ for the Broken one to bestow his brilliance upon them, I don't exactly think now is the time for it."

Laughing at what the younger brunette said, Matt placed the jack-o'-lantern back on the ground before picking up a black-painted wooden sign that had "Beware Of What Lies Inside" in white paint and beating it into the ground. "You could probably use some of my Broken brilliance about now since you seem to be so worried about your boyfriend. If you'd like, I could always _delete_ those worries for you."

"And just _how_ exactly would deleting my worries work? For all I know, this could just all be a way for you guys to spook me out at the lake." Alex cut an untrusting look over to the two-toned Hardy. "Maybe, in hindsight, I should've talked to Sky or Beth or Reby about this. Probably would've helped to get a girl's perspective on this."

"Why don't you just call Mary and ask her about what's going on with Cody? Maybe she knows," Matt said.

"I already tried that when I called and asked if she was still coming to our Halloween party, but when I did, she just acted weird." Alex picked up the empty box before walking over to join Matt.

"Exactly what type of weird are we talking about here? Weird like everything what me, Jeff, and Rebs have been doing on TNA? Or weird like she was hiding something?" Matt followed suit with Alex as he picked up the now empty box that held the signs that were now up in the yard.

"Uh, probably the second type," Alex bit one of her lip rings in thought. "It's like the minute I started to ask her if everything was okay with Cody, she just changed the subject."

"Hmm. That does seem pretty weird, considering that this is Mare we're talking about. Well, I'm sure you're worrying about nothing, sis. For all you know, those two dorks could just be trying to find you a good birthday present," Matt said, despite knowing just why Mary was probably acting a bit odd when she talked with Alex; the two-toned man had gotten a call from the younger brunette a few days ago, so he was pretty well aware of what was going on.

"Probably. I guess I'll see come my birthday and the party, won't I?" Alex laughed a bit.

"Yeah, you will, sis. You just have to hold out a _leetle while longer_. And, then your wait will be OVAH!" Matt said before dissolving into a laughing spell with Alex. After finally managing to end his laugh with Alex, Matt helped his sister carry the boxes back inside to put in one of the store rooms until it came time to take the Halloween decorations down as he thought _'Just you wait, Lexi. This is gonna be one thing that's_ definitely _going to surprise you.'_

 ***hums a bit of 'This Is Halloween'* Oh, right! It's Part 1 recap time. Now it seems like things are going fairly well and everyone's getting in the Halloween spirit at the Hardy estate. From Cody shopping for an engagement ring/birthday present for Alex to Alex helping decorate the house so that it can be nice and spooky, things seem to be going fairly well for everyone (save for Alex worrying that something might be wrong with Cody). Maybe she should've taken Matt up on his offer to delete her worries; after all, worrying about something like that is just gonna give her grey hairs (...maybe). So, now I guess we just have to wait for the adorable resolution to this in Part 2. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**


	2. The Proposal is a-Go

**Happy Halloween, my creatures out there! Now, as my Halloween treat to you all, I give you Part 2 of A Spooktacular Proposal. I hope you all enjoy the end to my little two-shot, and I hope you all have had/are having safe and Happy Halloweens. Now, Author's Note out of the way, enjoy. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any potential blood sugar spikes or Falcon Punched feels you may experience while reading this. I only write what I feel works for the story.)**

With the days winding down until Halloween and her 24th birthday, Alex was beginning to feel a bit more anxious about just what all was going to happen; after all, in between Cody's odd and somewhat dodgy behavior or Matt, Jeff, and everyone else in her family acting fairly dodgy themselves whenever she'd ask about what was going with her boyfriend, all of this odd behavior was making the brunette feel uneasy. ...And, it was really saying a lot about odd behavior, considering many in the Hardy family were all fairly odd in their own ways. But, that was all beside the point. Now, Alex just had to deal with the seemingly endless wait until the day she'd get her answers.

 _'Besides, it's probably just everyone trying to surprise me for my birthday. I mean, that's gotta be it. ...Right?'_ But, even as Alex thought this to herself, there was still a nagging thought in the back of her mind that seemed to say otherwise.

...

"Thanks for coming with me, Mare," Cody said as he walked into the jewelry store with one of his best friends.

"No problem, Cody. Anything I can do to help my favorite little brother out," Mary Williams grinned over at the younger brunette. "It's just a shame that Kristin and Tell couldn't be here."

"I know. They couldn't get away because of stuff they already had planned for Halloween back home," Cody said, mentioning his sisters. "But, they've already made me promise to let them know if me proposing goes over well."

"It will, Code. Just don't doubt yourself or worry about this," Mary said.

"I know, Mare, I know. It's just... I don't want to do anything to mess this up." Running a hand through his short, curly brunette hair, Cody said "I'm proposing to my girlfriend and the mother of my child. So, pardon me if I'm nervous about all of this."

"Don't worry, Cody. Everything will be fine," Mary said. Smiling a reassuring smile at the younger man, Mary said "Cody, don't worry. It's all going to go fine. I've known you long enough to know that you got this more than you know. Sure, you can be pretty awkward when it comes to some stuff, but...I know that you got this. Besides, we're gonna be partying with your soon-to-be family at House Hardy on Halloween. There's no need to stress about this."

Laughing a bit, Cody said "That is true. Plus, it helps that Matt'll be there. Maybe the Broken one can delete my worrying about this."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, young Cody," Mary said, mimicking Matt's Broken gimmick before laughing herself. Seeing that Cody seemed to be a bit loosened up, Mary said "Now, if you could just stay brave like this, your proposal will go just fine. You can do this."

"Thanks, Mare. I'm sure I can. It'll just take me manning up to do it," Cody nodded his head. "First thing's first. I've got to get the rings."

"That's the spirit, Coddles," Mary grinned. "And, don't worry. I'll help you pick a ring that Alex'll like."

"Again, thanks, Mare," Cody smiled at the older woman and gave her a hug. Letting Mary go, Cody then took a breath in and let it out before walking over to the counter where one of the employees, a woman with long curly blonde hair, was looking over some of the rings that were going to be set out on display.

Looking up from the ring that she had, the woman said "Hello. And, welcome to Bailey's Fine Jewelry. My name is Miranda, and I'm one of the sales associates. How may I help you today?"

"Hi, Miranda," Cody began before continuing "I was wondering if you could help me with picking out engagement rings for me and my girlfriend."

 _Later That Night_

The Halloween party at the Hardy estate was in full swing as the members of the Hardy family and their friends, Mary, and her husband Ted Dibiase Jr. and their children Marcus and Annaleigh all partook in typical Halloween party activities with the children all dancing together to the music that was playing and the adults talking as they kept a watchful on the younger ones.

Sitting at one of the tables that had been set up for people to sit at if they wanted to eat or just rest, Cody opened and closed the small velvet box that currently held his present for Alex. He had been getting pep talks through the day and night from everyone that knew about his plan, and he was feeling fairly ready to make his big proposal...he just had to pick the right time to do so. Looking out at the dance floor area where he could see Alex dancing with the kids, Cody couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him and the smile that tugged at his lips: Alex looked like she was having the time of her life, dancing around and singing along with the music that was playing, the song playing right that moment being one of Jeff's songs that he used in TNA, "Obsolete". The way she moved about in her Amethyst from Steven Universe costume just seemed too cute to Cody; couple that in with how she helped lead the kids in singing part of the chorus for "Obsolete", and Cody was feeling ready to propose before he lost his nerve...or got too distracted by Alex.

Casting a look up at the starry night sky, Cody thought _'Wish me luck with this, Dad.'_ Pushing himself away from the table, Cody walked over to where Jeff was standing with Matt, Mary, Ted, Matt's wife Reby, Jeff's wife Beth, and a few fellow wrestlers from TNA. Leaning over to the older man, Cody told Jeff that he was ready to propose to Alex.

Smiling at the younger man, Jeff clapped a hand on Cody's shoulder and said "You got this, man. Try not to get too nervous" as Matt and the others voiced similar good luck wishes to the Georgia native.

"I won't. ...At least, I hope I won't," Cody said, his mouth starting to feel a bit dry. Swallowing around the lump that seemed to form in the back of his throat, Cody said "OK. I'm ready."

"Attaboy, Code," Mary grinned. Giving the younger man a hug, Mary said "Remember what I said earlier. You got this. You can do it."

"It's nothing to get nervous about, Cody," Ted offered up as advice. "Just use some of that Dashing courage you have, and you proposing will be easy."

Laughing a bit at what his friend and former Legacy team member said, Cody said "Thanks, man. Besides, if you could propose to Mare, then I feel like I can do this."

"You know it, Code!" Mary said. Letting Cody go before giving him a light shove in the direction of the dance floor as Jeff went over to the radio to pause the music, Mary said "Now, go get your Gem!"

Laughing at what the older brunette said, Cody walked ahead as he headed to where Alex was still dancing with the kids. As the music stopped, Cody managed to catch Alex's gaze as she looked around.

Seeing her boyfriend standing near her, Alex asked "What happened to the music? Is something wrong, Cody?"

"No, no. Everything's fine," Cody said. "I, uh... I actually came over because I have something I'd like to say to you."

"Um, okay," Alex said, bracing herself for just what it was that Cody had to say. The brunette had been preparing herself the whole day for just what it was that her boyfriend was planning to either give her or do for her birthday. While she had been really happy with all of the birthday presents her family members and friends had given her, the biggest one she had been waiting on was Cody's. And now that she was about to get it, she was feeling fairly nervous.

Looking around to see that the kids had all gone to stand with the adults-who had moved in a bit to get a better view of what was about to happen, with Matt having his camcorder on and ready-Cody took a breath in before letting it out, his heart starting to beat a bit quickly. "Alex. You know that we've been dating and together for four years now, right?"

"Of course I do, babe. And, I'm probably willing to bet that these have been four of the crazier years in your life," Alex laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Crazier, yes. But, it's nothing all that weird to me," Cody laughed a bit himself. "After all, you forget that my older brother is the Golden Bizarre One."

"Right, right," Alex said, nodding her head in agreement of that. "So, why bring up how long we've been together?"

"Well, that... That's actually part of my birthday present to you," Cody began before feeling his heart skip a beat. "Alexis. It's no real secret to anyone how much I love you, right? And together, you and I have been with each other through some pretty heavy times in our lives. I've been there for you when your depression flares up, when you've probably had doubts about yourself, and through your pregnancy up until we had our daughter and after that. And you've been there for me when I needed the support, too. You were there for me when I wasn't feeling all that comfortable as Stardust anymore, and you supported me after I told you I asked and was granted my release from the WWE. And, most importantly, you were my anchor when I lost my dad last year, and that is something I'm truly grateful and forever thankful for."

"It...it's no big deal, Cody. Really," Alex smiled a bit as she wiped at her eyes in a bid to stop the tears from rolling that she felt stinging at the backs of her eyes.

"But, it is, Alex. It is. Which is why...I have something I'd like to give you right now." With a stray tear rolling down his face and his heart almost thundering in his chest, Cody reached into one of the pockets on his Ghostbusters jumpsuit costume as he slowly lowered himself down to one knee and opened the box. His lisp making itself apparent in his voice, Cody looked up at Alex and asked "Alexis Kiara Hardy. Will you marry me?"

Alex still didn't really have much in the way of a clue as to just why Cody seemed to be going on with the speech he had, it was making her feel fairly warm and fuzzy inside. So, to see Cody go down on one knee and hear him ask if she would marry him made Alex feel breathless. Finally managing to find her breath, Alex barely got out "Wha...what did you say, Cody?"

"I asked...if you would marry me," Cody said, tears starting to stream down his face. "Alexis. Everything that I just said...it's all true and dear to me. For all that we've been through and for everything that may come our way...I want to be there for you through it all. Let me be the Link to your Zelda."

Tears now streaming down her face as she covered her mouth with both hands, Alex then lowered her hands to show her boyfriend that she was smiling widely. Nodding her head at first, Alex then said "Yes, Cody. Yes, I will marry you."

Smiling widely himself, Cody pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on Alex's right ring finger as everyone around gave a cheer at the proposal going over well, if not a bit awkwardly. Standing back up as he pulled his girlfriend to him in a hug-although, it would now be appropriate to call Alex his fiancée-Cody held Alex to him as Jeff played the music again, only this time, the song "Universal Love" by the band Disperse as the festivities of the party began again. Swaying in place to the music, Cody softly said "Alex?"

Looking up at her now fiancé, Alex said "Hmm? What is it, Cody?"

Planting a kiss on Alex's lips, Cody smiled and said "Happy Halloween, sweetheart. And, happy birthday."

Returning Cody's kiss with one of her own, Alex said "Happy Halloween, babe."

Holding Alex to him-and Isabelle, too, after Reby had brought the toddler over to the couple-Cody felt some of the most joy he had felt in quite a long time. As he held his family to him, Cody let the love that he already shared with Alex and their daughter envelop him as he swayed in place-and later danced-to the music that echoed across the Hardy estate.

 **And thus ends A Spooktacular Proposal. Now, admittedly, I was feeling a bit teary-eyed while I was writing up Part 2 largely because of how emotionally driven it was. Really trying to get into the mindset of my Cody muse was fairly hard, but I feel I did one of my favorite dorks some justice (Cody: *gives me a thumbs up*). So, I hope that those that gave this read enjoyed it. And, like I said above, I hope you all are having/had safe and Happy Halloweens. Thanks so much for giving this a read, and don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **...**

 **Mary: You do know what this means, right?**

 **Me: Yes, Maryanne, I do. This means a wedding must come in the future.**

 **Mary: Got any ideas on just who's going to be in it yet?**

 **Me: No. That's all up to your favorite pair of dorks. *sees Mary open her mouth to say something* Now, before you say anything, chances are strong that you'll be in it, so I don't think you really need to question that.**

 **Mary: *grins* I know. I just wanted to you with on this great day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go help get the kids ready for our own party for the Halloween birthday girl tonight. *stands and walks away***


End file.
